


traditions

by sciences



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: M/M, Post-Canon, post disbandment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-17
Updated: 2018-03-17
Packaged: 2019-04-03 16:42:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14000295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sciences/pseuds/sciences
Summary: It’s the same blue interior he once went to, 2 years ago. But now, he’s here by himself.





	traditions

**Author's Note:**

  * For [catastrophes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/catastrophes/gifts).



August 18, 2020.

 

Seongwu feels funny. He should have gone to bed early last night.

His schedule is not a packed schedule by all means but he’s somehow used to free days just reading through scripts of dramas he could possibly audition for. And on some days, on the days that the recording studio is free for use, he practices.

 _You’ll never know if you’ll be asked to sing an OST for your drama,_ says _him._

He rubs the sleep off his eyes when he thinks nobody’s looking. He doesn’t know if he’s reeling from the lack of sleep or from the nostalgia as he’s entering the booth.

It’s the same blue interior he once went to, 2 years ago. But now, he’s here by himself.

He sits down on the far end of the seats provided. One of the female crew members hands him a bottle of water. He immediately asks her for his name tag.

She gives him a laugh before saying “No, there’s no need since there are only a few guests today. And besides, the public already knows who you are, Ong Seongwu-ssi.”

Seongwu’s feeling jittery so he checks his phone, for new messages. For new messages from _him._

His stupor is broken as he notices the commotion from outside. The other guests for today’s episode have arrived.

He sees Choi Hwajung walk with them towards the entrance of the booth. His mind momentarily halts as the faces of the other guests come into view.

Jonghyun enters first, talking with Choi Hwajung. Dongho follows, who’s somewhat bickering with Aron. Minki enters next and spots Seongwu immediately.

“Hey stranger!”

Seongwu is more than surprised with who turned out to be his fellow guests. He soon finds himself in the middle of consecutive hugs from them.

“Didn’t expect us to see us today, did you?”, Minki jokes.

A crew member comes in the booth and announces they’re going live in a couple of minutes.

“He’s just at the restroom, if you’re wondering where _he_ is.”

Minki knowingly smiles at him as he takes a seat. The seat beside Seongwu is conveniently left empty and with every passing minute, Seongwu feels funnier.

Of course, _he_ wouldn’t tell him that they’re guesting on the same episode of Choi Hwajung’s Power Time Radio. Of course. _He_ always likes surprising Seongwu.

Minhyun enters the booth in strides, gaze briefly going over everyone in the booth before landing on Seongwu. As he’s heading towards the seat beside Seongwu, he feels Minhyun’s eyes say “Hello”.

Seongwu feels warm all over.

“I can’t believe you didn’t tell me we’re going to be on the same episode.”

“I thought I mentioned that the members and I are also doing this show.”

“You may have mentioned a radio show but you didn’t say which.”

Minhyun just laughs at him. And Seongwu feels even warmer.

Seongwu subtly drags his seat closer to Minhyun’s to continue arguing with him in hush tones.  

“It’s your fault for making me drink so much makgeolli. You know I’m a lightweight in general.”

“I like the happy drunk version of you.”

Seongwu tries to fake a pout. Minhyun just laughs at him again.

The opening bars of Nu’est’s latest single starts playing.

Seongwu feels a nudge on his side before he senses Minhyun inching closer to whisper something to him.

“Of course, I like you, drunk or not.”

Seongwu decides to forgive him, for now. He can torment him later. Or tomorrow, or on the day after that. Or any day, really.

“Oh my goodness! Some former trainees who captured the hearts of the national producers have graced our show today. Let’s say hello to trending idol group Nu’est and trending rookie actor Ong Seongwu!”

Minhyun’s not even looking at him but he could feel his smile at the mention of _rookie actor_.

Seongwu feels funny. He should have gone to bed early last night.

But the lack of sleep from their birthday tradition is worth it. _He_ is always worth it.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Birthday, Jo! I've always seen you tweet about wanting post disbandment aus. I know a lot others could write better, angstier ones but I just wanted to write a happy one for your birthday. Hope you had a great one! :))
> 
> P.S. I hope the dates made sense? August 17 is technically the midpoint of Minhyun and Seongwu's birthdays. ;;


End file.
